Angel of Mine
by GCRockerChick
Summary: Starts off with Rory at college, Jess is gone from her life until something happens to bring them back together.R/R
1. Nightmares from her past

Pairing: Rory/Jess Summery: Starts off with Rory at College, Jess gone from her life until something happens to bring them back together. Disclaimers: I don't own any of this , but I wish I did own Milo who plays Jess . Rating : for no it is a pg13 but will be a R by the end is up. Spoilers: Yeah um it kind tells what happens at te end of this season.  
  
Angel of Mine  
  
"Its' been five months since you went away you left with out word nothing to say when I was the one who gave you my heart and soul, but it wasn't good enough for you noooooo so I asked God"  
  
She sat silently in her dorm letting the words of Amanda Perez's "Angel" take over her mind and soul. Remembering the most painful event for her. When she lost the only one she had ever truly loved. She gave him her heart, and he just vanished out of her life just as quickly as he had come in to it.  
  
Everyone warned her about him telling her that he was no good for her and that he would just end up breaking her heart, but she saw a side of him that only he would show her. His softer side; caring, protective, sweet, patient, kind.  
  
Now a million questions raced through her mind. Why did he leave? Where is he now? Is he happy with out me? Why didn't he tell me? Did Luke know all the time that this was going to happen? The biggest question and the most confusing one was just WHY?  
  
"I know I might sound crazy, but after all that I still love you you won't come back in my life but now there is something I have to do I had to tell the one I once adored ... They can't have my love no more my heart can't take no more lie, and my eyes are all out of cries."  
  
Rory ached to see, touch, talk to Jess just one last time, she had tried so hard to push the thought and the feelings out of her head, and heart every day. She went to class , went back to her dorm and studied, then went to bed . Repeating this every day for 3 months . The few friends she made at Yale tried to get her to go to parties, and social events. But she never felt that she needed anyone except..Jess. "Now you had me on my knees begging god please to send you back to me. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep ... I only wanted to do was to feel your touch and to give you all my love, and you took my love for granted"  
  
She gave up on trying to study, she couldn't concentrate, her mind was in a thousand directions. She crawled into bed and tried to sleep. The last word she heard before she fell asleep was " Send me an angel... Send me an angel" That night she prayed to God that he would send her angel back to her.  
  
Well that is chapter one , so r/r and maybe depending on the turn out I might continue with the story 


	2. Loosening up

Pairing: Rory/Jess Summery: Starts off with Rory at College, Jess gone from her life until something happens to bring them back together. Disclaimers: I don't own any of this , but I wish I did own Milo who plays Jess . Rating : for now it is a pg13 but will be a R by the end is up. Spoilers: Yeah um it kind tells what happens at the end of this seasons. Sorry to any one who doesn't wanna know, but im not going to completely use the spoilers. So sorry if you don't wanna know what they are. Personally I think that the seasons ending will suck. But that is me.  
  
Chapter two  
Next morning she woke up with he sun shining right in her face . She turned to look at her clock, she had to make a double take . It said 8:57 am, and her class started at 9:15 am. She hadn't done her report the previous night. She hurried around her room gathering all her class stuff. She got there right as her professor was locking the door.  
  
" Oh wait!!" She yelled.  
  
"Rory it's not like you to be running late like this, is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no sir, just some alarm problems."  
  
"Well since this doesn't happen often with you I'm gonna let this one slip."  
  
"Thank you so much sir."  
  
Rory searched for a good seat in the front but they were all taken. So she had to get one in the far back row. She fell right to sleep when she sat in her chair. No coffee that morning, because she was in such a rush. She was woken with a abrupt sound of a bell. Oh great she thought. Can things get any worse ? "Let's see I didn't do my report, I was late for class, then I fell asleep in that class, well that about sums it all up." She said to her self as she walked back to her dorm to make herself a pot of coffee, and work on her report to turn in for as a late grade.  
  
After working hard for 3 hours she was starved . So she decided to call up her friend Lyndsey and invite her to eat some lunch at the bistro on campus.  
  
"So how's things going for you Rory , you seem more distracted then usual." Lyndsey asked her in a concerned tone of voice.  
  
"Well things are going as well as I planned."  
  
"Yeah well not having a social life might chance things for you, its like your hiding from something."  
  
"Im to busy with ..." Lyndsey butted in before Rory could finish what she was saying.  
  
"Sulking over yourself, and you know what im gonna change it. Rory tonight there is gonna be a really big party that every one is gonna be at . The girls and I are going and im bringing you with us."  
  
"But"  
  
"No excuses, and your gonna have fun while were there, Got It ?"  
  
"Well, I guess" she said with an unsure voice.  
  
"Good , so what are ordering?"  
  
Later at her dorm  
  
Rory had gone through five different outfits, and still couldn't chose one. They were either too casual or too sluty.(actually I don't even know if that is a word)  
  
"God, why am I making such a big deal about this?" she said to apparently noone. After a little more deliberation she settled on a denim mini skirt, and a black halter top.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
"Be right there!" Rory yelled from the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, I hope you don't mind I let myself in?"Lyndsey replied from Rory's bed.  
  
"No its ok; so how do I look?"  
  
"Wow girl, I wished I looked like you."  
  
Rory blush "Thanks, um can you do my make up for me, because I don't wanna look like my plain old ordinary self, I mean why not go all out."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Twenty minutes later they walked out of the bathroom. Rory's hair was curled all over , her eyes were smokey with black shadow and liner. Her lips were only cover with clear strawberry lip gloss, so they don't draw attention from her eyes. Lyndsey was wearing a black skirt with a white baby tee that ties in the front. Her hair was in a short burgundy shag with black chucks . Rory was the one who talked Lyndsey into going for the natural look, So she only wore mascara, a little eyeliner , and some gloss. It was weird to see Lyndsey with out all her make-up, but it was refreshing to see that under all the cover up she was still just as beautiful.  
  
"Rory I look stupid with out my makeup on."  
  
"No you don't; you look gorgeous, and if a guy only likes you when you are all dolled up then he only sees you for the looks not for the person."  
  
"Jeez you should be a psychologist or something."  
  
"Whatever, so when does this party start?"  
  
"In an hour of so."  
  
"So we can go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Lord , how do you eat so much; but you look like the way you do?"  
  
"The Gilmore Genes"  
  
"Awww, I get it."  
  
When Lyndsey and Rory got to the party it was in full swing. The music was blaring, people were making their way from in and out of the house. In side of the house there were so many people that Rory and Lyndsey got split up. That was ok with Rory that meant she didn't have to actually interact with any one. She found a seat over by the dancing area . She felt as if she had eyes on her. She looked around then saw him.  
  
Well im tired so I think that this is the end of chapter two. Give me some feed back and I'll see where I can go from there.R/R 


End file.
